Electric press-fit-connections, in which electric press-fit-terminals are pressed into corresponding electric contact holes, are widely used in electronics for electrically connecting two electric parts, e.g. an electronic module and a circuit board. When high currents flow across a press-fit-terminal, ohmic losses can cause high temperatures (e.g. about 200° C.) of the terminal and the adjacent regions of the electric parts. In addition to the related loss of energy, high temperatures at an electric press-fit-terminal can cause a deterioration of the terminal and the connected electric parts. In order to keep the ohmic losses and the related high temperatures low, press-fit-terminals are often made of low-ohmic materials. However, many low-ohmic materials have a low mechanical strength so that pressing a low-ohmic press-fit-terminal into a corresponding contact hole can cause an undesired deformation of the terminal. If the press-fit-terminal does not precisely fit in the corresponding contact opening, the press-fit-terminal may even be bent in an unintentional manner so that it cannot be pressed into the contact opening. A further problem that may occur with a press-fit-connection is that the electric contact resistance may increase over time.
Hence, a need has been identified for a method for electrically connecting an electronic module and an electric part using a low-ohmic press-fit-terminal that has a high mechanical strength and that allows for the formation of a press-fit-connection having a long lasting low transition resistance. A further need has been identified for an electronic module assembly in which an electric part is reliably electrically connected to an electronic module.